The present invention generally relates to semiconductor memory devices and methods of producing the same, and more particularly to a thin film transistor (TFT) load type static random access memory (SRAM) and a method of producing such a TFT load type SRAM.
Up to now, the high resistance load type SRAM was popularly used. However, as the integration density improves and the number of memory cells increases, the current consumption increases and various problems are generated. In order to avoid such problems and with progress in the semiconductor technology, the SRAM having the TFT load has been realized. However, new problems are generated due to the use of the TFT load, and it is necessary to eliminate these new problems.
An example of a conventional method of producing the high resistance load type SRAM will be described with reference to FIGS. 1A through 1J and FIGS. 2A through 2F. FIGS. 1A through 1J are side views in cross section showing essential parts of the high resistance load type SRAM at essential stages of the conventional method of producing the high resistance load type SRAM. FIGS. 2A through 2F are plan views of the high resistance load type SRAM at essential stages of the conventional method of producing the high resistance load type SRAM. FIGS. 1A through 1J respectively are cross sections taken along a line which corresponds to a line Y--Y in the plan view of FIG. 2F.
In FIG. 1A, a silicon dioxide (SiO.sub.2) layer is used as a pad layer, for example, and a silicon nitride (Si.sub.3 N.sub.4) layer which is formed on the SiO.sub.2 layer is used as an oxidation resistant mask layer when carrying out a selective thermal oxidation (for example, a local oxidation of silicon (LOCOS)) so as to form a field insulator layer 2 on a silicon (Si) semiconductor substrate 1. This field insulator layer 2 is made of SiO.sub.2 and has a thickness of 4000 .ANG., for example.
Then, the Si.sub.3 N.sub.4 layer and the SiO.sub.2 layer which are used when carrying out the selective thermal oxidation are removed to expose an active region of the Si semiconductor substrate 1.
In FIG. 1B, a thermal oxidation is carried out to form a gate insulator layer 3 which is made of SiO.sub.2 and has a thickness of 100 .ANG., for example.
By carrying out a resist process of the photolithography technique and a wet etching using hydrofluoric acid as the etchant, the gate insulator layer 3 is selectively etched to form a contact hole 3A.
In FIGS. 1C and 2A, a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) is carried out to form a first polysilicon layer having a thickness of 1500 .ANG., for example.
Then, a vapor phase diffusion is carried out to introduce phosphorus (P) of 1.times.10.sup.20 cm.sup.-3 for example, so as to form an n.sup.+ -type impurity region 5'.
In FIG. 2A, the illustration of the first polysilicon layer is omitted for the sake of convenience.
In FIG. 1D, a resist process of the photolithography technique and a reactive ion etching (RIE) using CCl.sub.4 /O.sub.2 as the etching gas are carried out to pattern the first polysilicon layer and form a gate electrode 4. The gate electrode 4 becomes the gate electrode of a word line driver transistor.
An ion implantation is carried out to inject As ions with a dosage of 3.times.10.sup.15 cm.sup.-2 and an acceleration energy of 40 keV, so as to form a source region 5 and a drain region 6.
In FIGS. 1E and 2B, a CVD is carried out to form an insulator layer 7 which is made of SiO.sub.2 and has a thickness of 1000 .ANG., for example.
By carrying out a resist process of the photolithography technique and a RIE using CHF.sub.3 /He as the etching gas, a ground line contact hole 7A is formed. This ground line contact hole 7A cannot be seen in FIG. 1E.
In FIG. 1F, a CVD is carried out to form a second polysilicon layer having a thickness of 1500 .ANG., for example.
Then, an ion implantation is carried out to inject P ions into the second polysilicon layer with a dosage of 4.times.10.sup.15 cm.sup.-2 and an acceleration energy of 30 keV, and an annealing is carried out to reduce the resistance.
A resist process of the photolithography technique and a RIE using CCl.sub.4 /O.sub.2 as the etching gas are carried out to pattern the second polysilicon layer and form a ground line 8.
In FIGS. 1G and 2C, a CVD is carried out to form an insulator layer 9 which is made of SiO.sub.2 and has a thickness of 1000 .ANG., for example.
A resist process of the photolithography technique and a RIE using CHF.sub.3 /He as the etching gas are carried out to selectively etch the insulator layers 9 and 7 and form a load resistor contact hole 9A.
In FIG. 1H, a CVD is carried out to form a third polysilicon layer having a thickness of 1500 .ANG., for example.
A resist process of the photolithography technique and an ion implantation with a dosage of 1.times.10.sup.15 cm.sup.-2 and an acceleration energy of 30 keV are carried out to inject As ions into a part where a supply line of a positive power source voltage Vcc is formed and a part where the high resistance load makes contact with the gate electrode 4.
By carrying out a resist process of the photolithography technique and a RIE using CCl.sub.4 /O.sub.2 as the etching gas, the third polysilicon layer is patterned to form a contact part 10, a high resistance load 11 and a Vcc supply line 12.
In FIGS. 1I and 2D, a CVD is carried out to form an insulator layer which is made of SiO.sub.2 and has a thickness of 1000 .ANG., for example, and an insulator layer which is made of phosphosilicate glass (PSG) and has a thickness of 5000 .ANG., for example. In FIG. 1I, these insulator layers are referred to as an insulator layer 13.
A thermal process is thereafter carried out to reflow and planarize the insulator layer 13.
Next, a resist process of the photolithography technique and a RIE using CHF.sub.3 /He as the etching gas are carried out to selectively etch the insulator layer 13 and the like and to form a bit line contact hole 13A.
In FIGS. 1J and 2E, a sputtering is carried out to form an aluminum (Al) layer having a thickness of 1 .mu.m, for example. This Al layer is patterned using the normal photolithography technique so as to form a bit line 14. Those elements which are shown in FIGS. 1J and 2E but not yet described, such as "BL" will be readily understood from the description given later in conjunction with FIG. 3.
FIG. 2F shows the plan view of the essential part of the high resistance load type SRAM which is completed by the above described processes. In FIG. 2F, those parts which are the same as those corresponding parts in FIGS. 1A through 1J and FIGS. 2A through 2E are designated by the same reference numerals. However, for the sake of convenience, the illustration of the Al bit line 14 shown in FIGS. 1J and 2E is omitted in FIG. 2F.
FIG. 3 shows an equivalent circuit diagram of the essential part of the high resistance load type SRAM described above in conjunction with FIGS. 1A through 1J and 2A through 2F.
FIG. 3 shows driver transistors Q1 and Q2, transfer gate transistors Q3 and Q4, high resistance loads R1 and R2, a word line WL, bit lines BL and/BL, nodes S1 and S2, the positive power source voltage Vcc, and a negative power source voltage Vss.
The operation of this high resistance load type SRAM, the storage operation in particular, is carried out as follows.
If it is assumed that the positive power source voltage Vcc is 5 V, the negative power source voltage Vss is 0 V, the node S1 is 5 V and the node S2 is 0 V, the transistor Q2 is ON and the transistor Q1 is OFF. The potential at the node S1 is maintained to 5 V if the transistor Q1 is OFF and the resistance is sufficiently high compared to the high resistance load R1. The potential at the node S2 is maintained to 0 V if the transistor Q2 is ON and the resistance is sufficiently low compared to the high resistance load R2.
However, under the above described condition, a D.C. current flows from the positive power source voltage Vcc supply line to the negative power source voltage Vss supply line via the node S2, and the current value is inversely proportional to the value of the high resistance load R2.
When the integration density of the above described high resistance load type SRAM increases, the number of memory cells per chip increases and the current consumption of the entire chip would become very large if the current consumption per memory is not reduced. Hence, the D.C. current described above must be reduced, but in order to reduce this D.C. current, the values of the high resistance loads R1 and R2 must be set large. However, when the values of the high resistance loads R1 and R2 are set large, it becomes difficult to stably maintain the potential at the node having the driver transistor which is OFF, that is, the potential at the node S1 in FIG. 3.
Because of the above described background, the TFT load type SRAM which uses the TFT as the load in place of the high resistance load has been developed.
Next, a description will be given of the TFT load type SRAM. Similarly to the description given above in respect of the high resistance load type SRAM, a description will first be given of the method of producing the TFT load type SRAM.
An example of a conventional method of producing the TFT load type SRAM will be described with reference to FIGS. 4A through 4D and FIGS. 5A through 5D. FIGS. 4A through 4D are side views in cross section showing essential parts of the TFT load type SRAM at essential stages of the conventional method of producing the high resistance load type SRAM. FIGS. 5A through 5D are plan views of the TFT load type SRAM at essential stages of the conventional method of producing the TFT load type SRAM. FIGS. 4A through 4D respectively are cross sections taken along a line which corresponds to a line Y--Y in the plan view of FIG. 5D.
The processes of producing the TFT load type SRAM at the beginning are basically the same as the processes described in conjunction with FIGS. 1A through 1G up to the process of forming the load resistor contact hole 9A of the high resistance load type SRAM, and a description thereof will be omitted. The only difference is that a contact hole 8A shown in FIG. 5A is formed with respect to the ground line 8 which is made of the second polysilicon layer, so that a gate electrode of a TFT which is formed by a third polysilicon layer can make contact with an active region and the gate electrode 4 which is formed by the first polysilicon layer. Hence, a description will only be given from the processes thereafter. In FIGS. 4A through 4D and 5A through 5D, those parts which are the same as those corresponding parts in FIGS. 1A through 1J and 2A through 2F are designated by the same reference numerals.
In FIGS. 4A and 5A, a CVD is carried out to form a third polysilicon layer having a thickness of 1500 .ANG., for example.
Then, an ion implantation is carried out to inject P ions with a dosage of 4.times.10.sup.15 cm.sup.-2 and an acceleration energy of 30 keV.
Further, a resist process of the photolithography technique and a RIE using CCl.sub.4 /O.sub.2 as the etching gas are carried out to pattern the third polysilicon layer and form a gate electrode 15 of the TFT.
In FIG. 4B, a CVD is carried out to form a gate insulator layer 16 of the TFT, which is made of SiO.sub.2 and has a thickness of 300 .ANG., for example.
A resist process of the photolithography technique and a wet etching using hydrofluoric acid as the etchant are carried out to selectively etch the gate insulator layer 16 and form a drain contact hole 16A.
In FIGS. 4C and 5B, a CVD is carried out to form a fourth polysilicon layer having a thickness of 500 .ANG., for example. In addition, an ion implantation is carried out to inject impurities into the fourth polysilicon layer to form a source and a drain of the TFT.
A resist process of the photolithography technique and a RIE using CCl.sub.4 /O.sub.2 as the etching gas are carried out to pattern the fourth polysilicon layer and form a source region 17, a drain region 18 and a channel region 19 of the TFT and also form a Vcc supply line 20.
In FIGS. 4D and 5C, a CVD is carried out to form an insulator layer made of SiO.sub.2 and having a thickness of 1000 .ANG., for example, and an insulator layer made of PSG and having a thickness of 5000 .ANG., for example. In FIG. 4D, these two insulator layers are shown as one insulator layer 21, similarly as in the case of FIGS. 1I and 1J.
Then, a thermal process is carried out to reflow and planarize the insulator layer 21.
Next, a resist process of the photolithography technique and a RIE using CHF.sub.3 /He as the etching gas are carried out to selectively etch the insulator layer 21 and the like and to form a bit line contact hole.
A sputtering is carried out thereafter to form an Al layer having a thickness of 1 .mu.m, for example, and this Al layer is patterned by the normal photolithography technique to form a bit line 22. Those elements which are shown in FIGS. 4D and 5C but not yet described such as "BL" will be readily understood from the description given later in conjunction with FIG. 6.
FIG. 5D shows the plan view of the essential part of the TFT load type SRAM which is completed by the above described processes. In FIG. 5D, those parts which are the same as those corresponding parts in FIGS. 4A through 4D and FIGS. 5A through 5D are designated by the same reference numerals. However, for the sake of convenience, the illustration of the Al bit line 22 shown in FIGS. 4D and 5C is omitted in FIG. 5D.
FIG. 6 shows an equivalent circuit diagram of an essential part of the TFT load type SRAM described in conjunction with FIGS. 4A through 4D and 5A through 5D. In FIG. 6, those parts which are the same as those corresponding parts in FIGS. 4A through 4D and 5A through 5D are designated by the same reference numerals.
FIG. 6 shows transistors Q5 and Q6 which are load TFTs used in place of the high resistance loads R1 and R2 shown in FIG. 3.
Next, a description will be given of the operation of the TFT load type SRAM, and the storing operation in particular.
If it is assumed that the positive power source voltage Vcc is 5 V, the negative power source voltage Vss is 0 V, the node S1 is 5 V and the node S2 is 0 V, the transistor Q6 is OFF when the transistor Q2 is ON and the transistor Q5 is ON when the transistor Q1 is OFF. The potential at the node S1 is maintained to 5 V if the transistor Q1 is OFF and the resistance is sufficiently high compared to the transistor Q5 which is ON. The potential at the node S2 is maintained to 0 V if the transistor Q2 is ON and the resistance is sufficiently small compared to the transistor Q6 which is ON.
Under the above described condition, the resistance of the load transistor Q5 or Q6 changes depending on the stored information, and thus, the problems of the high resistance load type SRAM is eliminated. That is, it is possible to carry out a stable information storage operation. The channels of the transistors Q5 and Q6, that is, the channels of the load TFTs, are made of polysilicon. The crystal state of the polysilicon which forms the channels is considerably poor compared to the single crystal, and a current easily leaks even when the transistor is OFF. Such a leak current increases the current consumption of the chip, and it is desirable to make the channel as small as possible.
On the other hand, as may be readily seen from FIG. 4D, the bit line 22 which is made of the Al layer is provided at the top layer of the TFT load type SRAM. In addition, the channel of the load TFT exists immediately under the bit line 22 via the insulator layer 21 which is made of PSG or the like.
But according to this construction, the bit line 22 which is made of the Al layer can be regarded as a gate electrode of a transistor, and the underlying insulator layer 21 can be regarded as a gate insulator layer of this transistor. In addition, the potential of the bit line 22 which is regarded as the gate electrode varies between 0 v (Vss) and 5 V (Vcc). As a result, the TFT which should be OFF, that is, the transistor Q6 becomes nearly ON, and the leak current increases and the parasitic effect becomes notable.
Accordingly, a double gate structure TFT load type SRAM was developed in order to eliminate the above described problems of the TFT load type SRAM.
According to the double gate structure TFT load type SRAM, the above described problems of the TFT load type SRAM are eliminated by interposing the third polysilicon layer of the TFT load type SRAM described in conjunction with FIGS. 4 through 6 between the fourth polysilicon layer and the bit line 22 which is made of Al. Particularly, a fifth polysilicon layer forming a second gate electrode which has the same pattern as the gate electrode 15 of the TFT is interposed between the Al bit line 22 and the fourth polysilicon layer which forms the source region 17, the drain region 18, the channel region 19, the Vcc supply line 20 and the like.
FIGS. 7A through 7C are side views in cross section showing essential parts of the double gate structure TFT load type SRAM at essential stages of the conventional method of producing the double gate structure TFT load type SRAM. The processes of producing the double gate structure TFT load type SRAM at the beginning are basically the same as the processes described in conjunction with FIGS. 4A through 4C up to the process of forming the source region 17, the drain region 18, the channel region 19 and the Vcc supply line 20 of the TFT load type SRAM, and a description thereof will be omitted. Hence, a description will only be given from the processes thereafter. In FIGS. 7A through 7C, those parts which are the same as those corresponding parts in FIGS. 1 through 6 are designated by the same reference numerals.
In FIG. 7A, a CVD is carried out to form an insulator layer 23 which is made of SiO.sub.2 and has a thickness of 500 .ANG., for example.
A resist process of the photolithography technique and a RIE using CHF.sub.3 +He as the etching gas are carried out to selectively etch the insulator layer 23 and to form a contact hole 23A with respect to the drain electrode 18 of the TFT.
In FIG. 7B, a CVD is carried out to form a fifth polysilicon layer having a thickness of 1000 .ANG., for example.
Then, an ion implantation is carried out to inject P ions into the fifth polysilicon layer with a dosage of 4.times.10.sup.15 cm.sup.-2, for example
A resist process of the photolithography technique and a RIE using CCl.sub.4 /O.sub.2 as the etching gas are carried out to pattern the fifth polysilicon layer and to form a second gate electrode 24 of the TFT.
In FIG. 7C, a CVD is carried out to form an insulator layer which is made of SiO.sub.2 and has a thickness of 1000 .ANG., for example, and an insulator layer which is made of PSG and has a thickness of 5000 .ANG., for example. As in the case shown in FIG. 4D, these two insulator layers are shown as one insulator layer 25 in FIG. 7C.
Thereafter, a thermal process is carried out to reflow and planarize the insulator layer 25.
Next, a resist process of the photolithography technique and a RIE using CHF.sub.3 /He as the etching gas are carried out to selectively etch the insulator layer 25 and the like, and to form a bit line contact hole.
In addition, a sputtering is carried out to form an Al layer having a thickness of 1 .mu.m, for example, and this Al layer is patterned by the normal photolithography technique so as to form a bit line 26.
As described heretofore, the SRAM started from the high resistance load type, evolved to the TFT load type, and further evolved to the double gate structure TFT load type. However, as may be seen by comparing FIGS. 1A through 1J with FIGS. 7A through 7C, and FIGS. 1J and 7C in particular, the number of polysilicon layers has increased by two from the high resistance load type SRAM to the double gate structure TFT load type SRAM, and the number of mask processes have increased by four.
Next, a description will be given of the other problems of the conventional double gate structure TFT load type SRAM.
FIG. 8 is a plan view showing an essential part of the conventional TFT load type SRAM at an essential stage of the production process thereof. In FIG. 8, those parts which are the same as those corresponding parts in FIG. 5A are designated by the same reference numerals.
FIG. 8 is similar to FIG. 5A, and three kinds of contact holes H1, H2 and H3 are provided with respect to one memory cell. This means that each of the three contact holes HI through H3 must be formed by three or four processes, and moreover, the structure is different among the contact holes HI through H3. More particularly, the n.sup.+ -type impurity region 5', the first polysilicon layer, the third polysilicon layer, the fourth polysilicon layer and the fifth polysilicon layer must be mutually connected at the contact hole H1. The n.sup.+ -type impurity region 5', the first polysilicon layer, the third polysilicon layer and the fifth polysilicon layer must be mutually connected at the contact hole H2. Further, the n.sup.+ -type impurity region 5', the first polysilicon layer and the fourth polysilicon layer must be mutually connected at the contact hole H3.
In other words, the layer which is to be etched when forming the contact hole for making contact with the fifth polysilicon layer which becomes the second gate electrode 24 of the TFT, is the gate insulator layer 16 of the TFT which is provided between the fourth polysilicon and fifth polysilicon layers for the contact holes H1 and H3. On the other hand, the layer which is to be etched is the insulator layer existing in (the third and fourth polysilicon layers)+(the fourth and fifth polysilicon layers) for the contact hole H2, and this layer which is to be etched for the contact hole H2 is considerably thick compared to the layer which is to be etched for the contact holes H1 and H3.
Hence, the contact hole H3 is conventionally constructed to mutually connect the n.sup.+ -type impurity region 5', the first polysilicon layer, the third polysilicon layer, the fourth polysilicon layer and the fifth polysilicon layer, so that the contact holes H3 and H1 may use the same construction. That is, the contact holes H1 and H3 are constructed to mutually connect the n.sup.+ -type impurity region 5', the first polysilicon layer, the third polysilicon layer, the fourth polysilicon layer and the fifth polysilicon layer. In addition, the thickness of the insulator layers are made approximately the same where possible to realize approximately the same etching at the two contact holes H1 and H3. On the other hand, the contact hole H2 is constructed to mutually connect the n.sup.+ -type impurity region 5', the first polysilicon layer, the third polysilicon layer and the fifth polysilicon layer. As may be seen from FIG. 5B, the fourth polysilicon layer cannot be arranged at the contact hole H2, because the source electrode of the TFT formed by the fourth polysilicon layer and having a different potential is arranged extremely closed to the contact hole H2. Therefore, it is extremely difficult to match the thickness of the insulator layers at the contact holes H1 and H2.
In order to improve the production yield of the double gate structure TFT load type SRAM which is extremely fine and has a large integration density, it is necessary to reduce the number of contact holes per memory cell. In addition, when forming the contact hole, the control of the etching becomes complex if the thickness of the insulator layer which is to be etched differs depending on the contact hole, and the margin of the process becomes small. That is, it is difficult to improve the production yield of the fine semiconductor element unless there is only one kind of contact hole which is to be formed simultaneously and the number of contact holes is relatively small. For example, if the non-defective rate Of one contact hole is denoted by p and the total number of memory cells is denoted by N, the non-defective rate P as a whole can be described by the following for the case where three contact holes are provided with respect to one memory cell. EQU P.sub.3 =(P.sup.3).sup.N =p.sup.3N
The non detective rate P as a whole can be described by the following for the case where two contact holes are provided with respect to one memory cell. EQU P.sub.2 =(P.sup.2).sup.N =p.sup.2N
If p=0.999999 (that is, 99.9999% are non-defective), for example, P.sub.3 =99.7% and P.sub.2 =99.8% for N=1024 (1 kb), and P.sub.3 =4.3% and P.sub.2 =12.3% for N=1024.times.1024 (1 Mb). Therefore, the larger the value of N is or the larger the integration density is, the larger the effect the number of contact hole has on the production yield of the double gate structure TFT load type SRAM.
On the other hand, although not directly related to the double gate structure TFT load type SRAM, a description will be given of the problems which are generated when forming extremely fine semiconductor elements.
FIG. 9 is a plan view showing an essential part of a semiconductor device at an essential stage of the production process thereof, for explaining the formation of a field insulator layer which surrounds an active region using a selective thermal oxidation.
FIG. 9 shows an oxidation resistant mask layer 31 made of Si.sub.3 N.sub.4, a field insulator layer 32 made of SiO.sub.2, an edge 32A of the field insulator layer 32, and an active region 33. In addition, "a" and "b" indicate the lengths of the bird's beaks, and "x" indicates the width of the oxidation resistant mask layer 31.
Generally, the width of the active region 33 becomes greatly dependent on the pattern of the bird's beak when the width of the active region 33 becomes 1 .mu.m or less. Particularly as shown in FIG. 9, when the oxidation resistant mask layer 31 includes a dead end pattern, the length "b" of the bird's beak which projects becomes extremely large. The width of the active region 33 should originally be equal to the width "x" of the oxidation resistant mask layer 31, but the width of the active region 33 becomes narrow due to the generation of the bird's beak.
FIG. 10 shows the relationship of the lengths "a" and "b" of the bird's beak. As shown in FIG. 10, the length "b" of the bird's beak which projects greatly increases when the width of the oxidation resistant mask layer 31, that is, the width of the original active region becomes 1 .mu.m or less.
FIG. 11 is a plan view similar to FIG. 2A. In this SRAM, the area of the region where the active region and the first polysilicon layer make contact, that is, the areas of regions 34 and 35 shown in FIG. 11 are narrowed by the bird's beak, and a satisfactory contact can no longer be obtained at these regions 34 and 35.
Most of the problems described above can be eliminated by a split word line type SRAM which was not popular due to the various disadvantages thereof. Hence, a description will now be given of the problems of the split word line type SRAM.
FIG. 12 is a plan view showing an essential part of a conventional split word line type SRAM. This split word line type SRAM includes an active region 41, a word line 42 which is made of a first polysilicon layer, a gate electrode 43 which is also made of the first polysilicon layer and forms the gate electrode of a driver transistor, a buried contact region 44, a contact hole 45, ground lines 46 and 47, and bit lines 48 and 49 made of a metal. WL is shown in brackets to indicate the word lines 42, and BL and /BL are shown in brackets to respectively indicate the bit lines 48 and 49.
According to this split word line type SRAM, two word lines WL are provided with respect to one memory cell as indicated by the word lines 42. This is the reason this SRAM is called the split word line type. The symmetrical characteristic of the memory cells is satisfactory and only two contact holes are necessary per memory cell to achieve the contact between the first polysilicon layer and the active region 41. However, there are problems in that the area of the memory cell is large compared to the three kinds of SRAMs described above and three kinds of metal interconnections are required per memory cell. For these reasons, the split word line type SRAM has not become popular, and no further developments were made to improve its integration density.